Day Won't Come Soon
by Flying-Freely
Summary: TFP- Arcee would stay a while. The light wouldn't shine on them just yet. Though, this was a reminder that illicit affairs never led to anything good. Yet, after growing accustomed to it, Arcee didn't assume THIS would happen. Autobots were Autobots. Decepticons were Decepticons. And the night was fragging long. Arcee/? (Decepticon) One-shot


**A/N: I have no idea why exactly I'm doing this when I should be updating my other story, but whelp. I needed a slight distraction. **

**This was actually made as a dedication to my good friend DemigodPhantom. She dislikes the pairing I chose to write about, hence why I went ahead and did it. She also dislikes me for this. (:**

**This is a kind of long one-shot featuring the pairing of Arcee/Decepticon. It's not a well known ship. You'll see who it is. It is a canon character, and kudos to whoever guesses it before it's revealed. **

**Dedicated to DemigodPhantom. **

**A fair warning that there are mild descriptions of interface, nothing extremely descriptive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters. **

* * *

Her optics averted towards the window. Behind the glass stood the dark blue of the sky. One of the most calming sights of the organic planet would be the way in which their sky would change colors to signify night. There was no specific color to describe what her optics observed. Arcee slightly smiled. Regardless, she knew exactly why she preferred night over dusk or day. As beautiful as the array of colors were, if was more of the actions that occurred during the late hours that Arcee appreciated.

It wouldn't be long now. The femme would only have to remain patient for just one more hour. Jack and the others had gone home, and the others seemed to be enraptured in their own tasks. Primus, Arcee wished time would pass quicker, even though earth hours were much shorter than Cybertronian joors.

So as she said before, just a few more-

"Arcee," called out one of the mechs. The blue femme immediately turned her helm towards him. She could recognize that voice pattern a detonator away. Maybe he could help pass time before she departed. She gave a side smile.

"Bulkhead," she greeted.

"Haven't seen you all day,"

"Since this morning?" she asked. Bulkhead nervously laughed but seemed to brush it off.

"Anyways what're you doing so close to the entrance? You planning on going out?" he questioned. Internally, Arcee warily eyed him. She bit her glossa, hoping that there would be no further assumptions. She already knew it was obvious in the way she was inching towards the outside. These outings were nothing new, but the others had never thought to question them before.

"Yeah," she replied slowly.

"Where yah going?" he asked. Her fingers twitched. An excuse quickly escaped her vocals.

"Just going out to think," she paused, "They always say time to think is always good for the processor..."

Bulkhead gave her a funny look. Before he could respond, Arcee interjected.

"Isn't that right, Ratchet?" she asked loudly. Luckily, Bulkhead saw the amusement in her statement rather than questioning further.

"Whatever it is you're including me in, the answer is no." the medic responded. This earned a chuckle from both Cybertronians.

"So I see that you'd rather be alone today. Maybe you can accept some some friends instead of being by yourself. Constantly thinking is not always good, Primus I know,"

"You actually have to think to dislike it," she teased. Bulkhead lightly pushed her.

"Hey!"

"Anyways, weren't you supposed to take Miko to some store or something?" Arcee asked physically unfazed but the nervous feeling trickling up her back-struts.

"Nah, something came up with her foster parents," he replied. The femme crossed her arms.

"Glad to know that I'm your second option," Arcee said rolling her optics. Bulkhead blushed.

"Ah, c'mon 'Cee, I'm being serious. I was wondering if you... you know, wanted some company tomorrow." Bulkhead drifted off, optics looking away. Arcee gulped, having a certain feeling of where this conversation would allude to.

"So just us...?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well yeah," he blurted, "Unless you want to take others to come. I don't mind Jack, or the other 'Bots coming, but three's a crowd isn't it? But like I said, they can come too!"

Arcee looked away for a second. Bulkhead's expression seemed to drop.

"Or if you're too busy, that's okay too..."

"Alright, tell you what." Arcee said. The green mech perked up. "If nothing... comes up tomorrow... I'll take a drive with you,"

Bulkhead grinned. "Really?"

She nodded.

"Great. I'ma go check with Optimus," he said beaming. The femme could sense his ecstatic mood a detonator away.

"Yeah, I'm going to head out too, I'll see you then,"

"You betcha." he stated. Like that, their conversation was over and Arcee wanted nothing more than to be greeted by the night.

She transformed and headed for the roads.

* * *

Arcee reverted into her bi-pedal mode. She silently crept towards the abandoned human building. Steel walls built high, blocking any noise, as well as the windows that made is easy to tell that it was still night.

It was finally night.

She took a deep outward vent, the human cold air surrounding her. Her optics momentarily closed and once they opened, saw the bright orb the humans called their moon. She slightly smiled, appreciating the low light it gave. That meant it was finally night. Night always alluded to something else.

There was a slight clank.

However, Arcee didn't immediately turn around. She wasn't alarmed; the femme knew exactly who it was.

"Glad you could make it, 'Con," she slightly smirked. The Decepticon already understood this type of greeting coming from her. The steps got louder as the mech came closer. The silhouette of the figure could be seen from her angle.

His rather long digits grasped her arm. Arcee's optics drifted towards his arm up to the mech himself. She noticed he no longer had evidence of their previous little... escapade. He must have buffed it out... Understandable. If both of them didn't want to get caught, they had to be very precautions. She knew he was. After everything, especially _he_ had to be precautions.

Though she didn't worry much about it. Arcee had realized that the mech had a gift for sneaking out of the Nemesis undetected; this definitely wasn't their first time meeting up. It most likely wouldn't be their last time.

She looked up at him.

Her hands brushed across his chest, her optics looking at his sides where the somewhat complex plating that stood there. This Decepticon had a beautiful frame design, Arcee thought. She would never admit that it intrigued her though. Though she had a feeling the mech knew.

Out of all the mechs, she really wouldn't have expected herself to cross paths with this one.

What a strange coincidence it was in the way they first began these meetings. It was simple, both of them loved the wind of the night. Though, she didn't find this out until recently. With reason; they hadn't had a very trustworthy first impression. This mech was wary of revealing too much information to her, and although he didn't actually admit this, Arcee suspected it. He was her sworn enemy, and to be interfa... _ahem_, with _him_ meant there was something truly intriguing of these experiences... for both of them.

Yes, he was very well known. His appearance being one of the reasons, but that was at the very least. Could it be the limits he surpassed?

Having his current position and currently breaking the rules was surely dangerous grounds. And many rumors levitated around his rank. Arcee momentarily wondered if they were true and if he was as fast as his actions were.

And the femme knew that his actions would speak louder to her than any words would.

She looked up at his facial area, only to see his visor still in place. This only agitated her to remove it. He simply looked down at her, "Soundwave?" she questioned. He stared at her for another moment. Soundwave pulled her closer, leaning down. His visor area gave a click, and Arcee took this as a sign to remove it. She placed it in her subspace for the moment.

Glowing optics met each other. His face, stoic as ever buried itself in her neck. She was slightly lifted, and before she knew it, her door wings were pressed up against a wall. Her fingers gripped his helm, her lips struggling to contain a gasp.

"Hang on," Arcee gasped out. She was ignored. Then his glossa departed from his mouth. _Primusdammit_, Soundwave. Her legs pressed tighter around his waist and this caught his attention. He rose to look at her. His optics narrowed very slightly in a way that showed he was annoyed.

"Yes I know, but I have something to tell you..." she stated. Her words did not seem to pacify Soundwave. His frustration made her assume that Starscream must have been a pain in the aft.

_"After interface," _he spoke. His voice was clearly heard by her audio receptors.

This surprised Arcee. Soundwave generally didn't like to speak. He had mentioned something of a 'Vow of Silence.' Though he stated that there were loopholes to actually get to speak, but he simply thought speaking was trivial. Not that Arcee was complaining. There was more time for actions than words in her opinion.

Before the femme could give her response, Soundwave silenced her with a crushing kiss. She moaned in protest, but his glossa once again departed from his mouth. Her optics soon began to close as the sensations overpowered her.

* * *

Arcee leaned against Soundwave, giving herself time to recover from their interface. Arcee looked up at him feeling the item in her subspace. However, Soundwave didn't seem to notice, his staring being the only action. Arcee raised an optic-ridge.

"What?" she asked. Soundwave continued to stare at her, his bright optics downcast specifically at her. She slightly shifted, being able to look straight up at him.

::Arcee: Had something to say.:: he communicated silently.

It took her a minute to process Soundwave's words before it hit her. Before Soundwave had begun their session, she had wanted to tell him something.

"Oh yeah," she said, feeling a bit dismayed at what she had remembered. Soundwave's arm shifted to lightly push her to continue.

"I don't think I can come tomorrow," she said. Soundwave didn't show any signs of outward change, though Arcee knew he wasn't happy about this.

Because of obvious circumstances, they could only see each other three times in a span of 13 days. To reduce that to two, even made her unhappy.

::Reason?:: he questioned. The femme looked at him sighing in frustration. She'd tell him the truth. Arcee confronted the best and worst. Needless to say, the femme had been through a lot. She would not give him lies.

True, she know she wouldn't like her own honesty, but Arcee could handle it; she always had.

"One of the 'Bots wants to go on a ride with me. I decided to go,"

Silence. She felt annoyance prick at her mood.

"If I would have rejected, he would have gotten suspicious," she stated. Soundwave lightly pulled her closer. This suggested he wasn't satisfied with this revelation.

::Query: Autobot mech?::

"It's Bulkhead," she said. Soundwave stared at her again, though Arcee could feel that there was something different about this one. He looked away, letting her slide off. He stood up causing Arcee to roll her optics.

"I don't like this either, but I'm sure that you wouldn't appreciate these meetings to stop,"

Soundwave glanced back at her.

::Your duration?::

"I don't know, depending on him,"

::Suggestion: Arrive when finished::

Arcee slightly paused. It would be risky. Well, wasn't this already a risk?

"I have a feeling you won't take no for an answer."

::Affirmative.::

"Then I hope you don't mind if I come a little later than usual," she stated. The femme finally stood up, grasping his arm for support, even if he didn't offer it in the first place. He looked down to her.

"Day won't come soon." he spoke.

She realized that he had used his own voice again. Her optics stared into his, something that almost intimidated her to do. The only time she really ever stared into a Decepticon's optics was when she was ready to finish them. Never something this intimate.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she said, "We'll talk later,"

Primus she loved saying that to Soundwave. The very small, barely noticeable trace of irritation on his face made it worth it. She smirked and transformed into her alt-mode, her subspace never actually being emptied of the contents inside.

Soundwave knew very well that she had left with his visor.

* * *

Arcee arrived back to the base, seeing as she had not much time for recharge. She hadn't realized how much time she had spent with the mech.

The femme entered her quarters and sat down on the berth. Slag, she was tired. Regardless, Arcee reached into her subspace. The femme took out the object and studied it. As the visor was held out right in front of her, the Autobot smiled. She was met by a black reflection. It was probably a bit devious of her to take it without his consent, but Arcee didn't fear much.

Her fingers ran over the smooth surface.

This mask was what hid others from his appearance, she almost came to wonder how he didn't notice she had taken it. (Or did he?) Did he have a replacement? What if he didn't? Then Starscream, along with the other Decepticons would see his face. Megatron wouldn't like the communications chief's face revealed either.

_Slag_, Arcee would have to give it back to him as soon as possible. Well, tomorrow. Hopefully Soundwave would get through the day without it. He should think of it as payback.

She still had to get back at him for being a Decepticon, and this method would be the most efficient.

Arcee laid on her side, not realizing she had been smiling.

* * *

Next day, Bulkhead was not seen at all at the base. When Arcee asked Optimus he simply smiled and said that the green mech had gone to do his duties early for tonight. Arcee forced a smile as well.

So she had not seen him all day, and had finished her own duties. Arcee looked up at the window.

Night would come soon. It was now was the anticipation of waiting when the green mech would arrive. He sure was taking his time. Arcee truly hoped that they would not take long. It wasn't that she didn't like Bulkhead, on the contrary, Arcee loved everyone on her team. She was glad to be an Autobot and to have known all of them... but she didn't see any of the mechs as anything more.

Though the real reason why she couldn't completely reject Bulkhead was because she didn't want to let Bulkhead or any of her members down. He had seemed very excited and being to one to slap him with disappointment wasn't on her to-do list. They had enough to grieve about in the war, she didn't want to cause more.

Though, Arcee wasn't able to let Soundwave go for Bulkhead either. At this point, she really couldn't.

Arcee quickly took out the visor and stared at it. Complications always stood in the way. If only Soundwave would have been an Autobot. Things would have been much more different. But the femme knew this was impossible. She had chosen one of the most loyal of Decepticons as a lover.

"Hey 'Cee, watcha got there?" a voice asked. Arcee jumped, and subspaced the item in a flash. She looked up to the side and saw Bulkhead grinning down at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you,"

"At this point, only ignorance scares me." she stated. Bulkhead chuckled. "Where have you been?"

"The usual; patrolling and searching for anything that could help us," he responded.

"Yeah but you're usually not gone for so long." she suspected. Bulkhead rubbed the back of his helm.

"I went to go see Wheeljack," he said. Arcee didn't feel the need to ask anymore questions. It was Bulkhead's business what exactly he discussed with his comrade. Arcee had no right to interject.

"Alright then, you ready?" she asked. These seemed to alleviate his slight awkwardness.

"I was sparked ready." he stated. Arcee rolled her optics but slightly smiled. They both alternated modes, and sped off. The base exit wasn't far from the freedom of the outside. Both Cybertronians rode alongside each other.

While on the road, Arcee commed him.

_'So where we going?' _she asked.

_'I thought we were going towards your usual place to hang out,' _he responded. Arcee slightly paused.

_'I really have no specific place. I go where the night takes me.' _she said.

_'Then I'll gladly follow you,' _Bulkhead said. The femme couldn't respond for a couple of seconds.

_'Not the smartest choice.' _she said.

_'I've never been known for being smart.' _was his reply. Arcee would cringe if she could at the moment. His comment was endearing, but not any real feeling she wanted to return.

They arrived towards a cliff. One that demonstrated the beautiful colors of the sky. On the way the two Cybertronians had continued to talk on the way. Arcee did it to fill up the silence; that was not the usual silence she liked.

They reverted into their bipedal mode. Arcee looked at the sunset, smiling at the beauty of it. A hand touched her shoulder joint. The femme turned, a part of her half expecting it to be Soundwave, even if she knew it wasn't. Either way, Arcee didn't mind it.

"It's a beauty, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it almost makes this planet worth it." the femme said.

"Nah, there's more good things about this planet." Bulkhead suggested. Arcee raised an optic-ridge.

"Oh, like what?"

"Uh... well... monster trucks are pretty cool," said said. Arcee furrowed her optic ridges.

"Really that's what your going with?" she asked. Bulkhead chuckled.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. The kids are definitely worth it. Plus you and the other 'Bots, I mean, we're lucky to have them, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Arcee slightly smiled. As the sun began to set, Bulkhead kept his optics trained onto her. He simply stared at her.

She was used to Soundwave doing it, but when Bulkhead stared, a feeling of uncertainty crept up her processor. Arcee tired to fight it. It wasn't right.

The two mechs couldn't be compared, her processor thought. They were individuals, not options. Arcee looked away.

"Hey 'Cee."

She looked at him.

"I really appreciate that you let me come with you. It might not mean much to you, but it just feels nice being distracted from this war, even if it's just a little bit, you know?" he asked. Arcee smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Distractions are nice, especially at this hour," she said.

"Sunset right?" he asked. Her response was silence.

She was talking about night.

* * *

Arcee cautiously looked back at the base. Soon, she was burning tire down the road. Lucky for her Bulkhead seemed satisfied and had gone to recharge. It was not to say that Arcee wasn't satisfied as well. It had been a nice evening, very pleasant... but she hated leading Bulkhead on. He was holding expectations for something she didn't want.

Well, as long as she made him happy for sometime... Primus, she hoped that it was worth it.

The femme continued on her path. A path she had taken Bulkhead a while ago. Arcee shook the thought away, and remained focused towards what she came for.

The only reason she had not gone to recharge was because of a specific mech at a specific location. Although it was late, Arcee knew Soundwave would be there. He had never missed their meetings. He was such a punctual mech.

It wasn't long until Arcee had arrived.

It was dark, as usual, the only illumination was the moon shining through the old human building. Suddenly, long arms were wrapped around her, and thin lips were on her neck. Arcee would have jumped at the assault if she didn't already know who it was. She raised her helm, giving him more access.

"I'm glad to join you, 'Con." she gasped. His fingers dipped into her plating, holding her there. So he was ready to get down to business then. His glossa left his mouth and onto her neck. Her optics snapped shut. Right where she liked it.

"Soundwave," she moaned. This seemed to encourage him. She slightly chuckled.

"Why does it not surprise me that you never like to talk when beginning," Arcee said.

::Nothing to say,::

She lightly elbowed him. Soundwave rose and looked at her impassively.

"What's your preferable event of our meetings?" she questioned.

The mech seemed to pause.

"You," was all he responded before he continued. The mech turned her around to face him. He pulled her closer. Arcee reached up, and pulled his face down towards hers. Their lips were very close to each other.

"I have your visor," she taunted. Arcee slipped it out of her subspace and waved it in front of Soundwave. His fingers retrieved it from her. He studied it, as if checking that it was still in tact.

::Femme: Challenging superiority:: he said. Arcee smirked. His fingers traveled lower. The way in which they traveled even lower, caused her to response quicker than she had wanted to.

"Call it what you want,"

Both met each other in a long kiss.

* * *

Soundwave had her beneath him crying out from the current bliss she was feeling. He thrust deeper in her, her legs wrapping around his waist even tighter. Her fans were on high, and her venting was heavier than ever. Soundwave's venting was also audible, causing Arcee to drift off to the edge even more.

She had honestly lost track of time, and had vented off towards the ecstasy of the night. Soundwave then quickened his pace causing Arcee to be less aware of her surroundings.

And then her comm went off. It was like a rude shout from reality that woke her up from her daze. Her optics snapped open. It was a comm signal from an Autobot.

"Soundwave, w-wait...! It's one of the Autobots..!" she said, half in vents. The mech on top of her scowled but obeyed.

Arcee answered.

_'Arcee where the slag are you?' _

She was so slagged.

"Bulkhead?!" she asked out loud. She did not hide her surprise. Once Soundwave realized who it was, he continued his thrusting. The Decepticon did not appreciate Bulkhead at all, and Arcee knew this. It was obvious he despised the green mech. She had made the mistake of revealing that it was Bulkhead that was yet again interrupting one of their sessions.

Arcee swallowed a moan. She glared at Soundwave and her fingers began clawing (harder) at his back. Even seeing these hints, he did not stop. Her look would have killed Soundwave if he hadn't seemed so determined to make her life even more impossible.

_'Arcee, I thought you weren't going out anymore. I knocked on your door and noticed you weren't there. Are you okay?' _he asked.

"I'm," she vented out in surprise as his spike his deep inside her, "fine."

_'You seem kind of worn out... are you sure? Why are you out this late,'_

"Bulkhead I'm-" she let out a loud groan. That was new.

_'That's it, I'm going out for you. What are your coordinates?'_

As much as she tried to prevent it, she let the biggest mistake of letting Soundwave's designation escape her lips.

_'Did you just say **Soundwave**?! Arcee I'm going for you, stay put,'_

"Bulkhead wait-!" it was cut off, and Arcee was pulled into an overload. This caused Soundwave's as well. He collapsed atop of her.

Both quickly recuperated. Now that she snapped to her senses after that (amazing) overload, Arcee death glared at Soundwave.

"You couldn't have stood still for a minute?!" she shouted. Soundwave looked at her, optics narrowed. He stood up, seemingly not affected by her anger. She figured he wasn't; Soundwave had to deal with Starscream for Primus' sake.

"Now Bulkhead's coming over here!"

::Situation: irrelevant,::

"What do you mean irrelevant?! I have to go, Primusdammit Soundwave," Arcee said with a frustrated sigh. It took her a few tries before she was able to stand up correctly. She attempted to clean herself off before transforming into her bipedal mode. Without even saying goodbye, Arcee departed from the mech.

Of course this would not sit well with him.

As she zoomed down the rode, an aerial vehicle rose over her. The mech transformed in front of her, causing Arcee to do likewise. She jumped right in front of him. This complicated move did not cause him to flinch.

"Let me leave, I have this mess to clean up," she said.

::Mood: Angry::

"Yeah what do you expect,"

Soundwave didn't move.

::Attitude: unappreciated.::

"The point was to spend time with you,"

::Suggestion: Stay,::

Arcee sighed.

"I can't. We can't risk getting caught." she stated firmly. Soundwave stood in front of her. His fingers touched her shoulder joint, causing her to look directly at him.

"You really infuriate me sometimes," she glared. Soundwave didn't move.

::Femme's conclusion?::

Her glare didn't falter for a while. When Soundwave still didn't budge, Arcee continued.

"We both know we aren't good with sentimentalities."

He gave a subtle nod.

"I like spending nights with you, alright? I know both of us would hate this taken away,"

Soundwave paused.

She could hardly read him; his face was shielded by his visor. Soundwave's fingers slid to her lower arm, bringing the femme closer. This was strange.

Soundwave usually didn't do this. He wasn't a big fan of embracing. Decepticons generally didn't like too much contact. Arcee assumed because of their own trust issued among themselves, though, Arcee didn't object. It was strange, she admitted that, but it was nice. Her processor couldn't come to the conclusion why he was doing this, but her spark only told her to respond. She wrapped her arms around his waist as well.

Arcee figured she returned this action because she had lost partners due to their own carelessness and she couldn't let this happen again. Not with Soundwave. Not even with the fact that he was nothing less of a ruthless Decepticon. Not with the fact that he relieved her and made her feel so... _alive_!

Arcee was attached to the mech now and she couldn't let him slip. She'd do this for as long as she could and the femme didn't care if it was wrong. She didn't want to stop. She wanted to have him for as long as time allowed. It was greedy, selfish... and Primus forsake her.

"Arcee...?"

She completely froze.

Unfortunately, Arcee could recognize that voice patten a mile away. She quickly unattached herself from Soundwave.

Hidden behind Soundwave's long figure wad Bulkhead.

He stared at her in disbelief. He looked at the exchange between both Cybertronians as if it was all making sense.

She began to realize that Soundwave's sudden contact wasn't completely spontaneous. He... he had set her up. Soundwave did it to break Bulkhead. And she had fallen for it. So it seemed like Soundwave didn't share, and she had found out the hard way.

"You-you weren't in trouble! You were with him!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Wait! Bulkhead I can explain!"

"Arcee I thought... but how?! Why?!"

"No Bulkhead!"

"Did you betray us for that-that _Decepticon_?!"

"No Bulkhead it isn't that way! Think straight! I am an Autobot! I would never reveal any information _or_ betray the Autobots!"

Bulkhead transformed his hand into a wrecking ball.

"Then why are you with _him_?!" he asked.

Soundwave saw the threat and stood up high, position defensive. Arcee turned around and placed a hand on his arm.

"Soundwave leave," she ushered.

"Oh no you're not!" Bulkhead charged at Soundwave. The Decepticon saw the threat and pushed forward.

"Soundwave!" Arcee exclaimed.

It all happened too fast. Bulkhead had given a mighty roar and ran forward, Soundwave had certainly not backed out either. The Decepticon deflected his wrecking ball with his arm and had struck. His swift movements caused Bulkhead to be pushed back, but the Autobots didn't hesitate to try again.

Arcee knew that none of this would end well.

She ran towards the fight, her blades retracted. Though, the femme wasn't too sure who she would be defending. Both were very powerful opponents. Getting stuck in the middle wouldn't be good, but neither would standing there.

Right before Soundwave was going to take a nasty shot towards Bulkhead, the femme had been able to deflect it right away. Soundwave was about to strike again until he realized that it was Arcee.

"Soundwave," she began. Both of them paused. Mech and femme stared at one another. There was desperation from her.

Meanwhile behind them, Bulkhead saw in the way Arcee looked at Soundwave. A look he had never really seen from the femme.

Fueled by jealousy and anger, the Autobot charged forward yet again.

Arcee turned around for a split second, knowing that Bulkhead's full intentions were to cause harm onto Soundwave. A deep, deep part into her couldn't allow it. She was an idiot, a disappointment for doing what she had done, a pity, a fool, scrap, and a glitch... but she did it anyways.

She growled and jumped in the way. Shots from his energon cannon were shot in their direction. Unfortunately, Bulkhead's cannon had fired multiple times, and it was on the highest power possible.

She had taken a few hits from similar weapon, but slag, this hit really hurt. She blinked, and the energon is her systems would have usually caused her to recuperate quickly, but Arcee didn't have much to rely on.

Interfacing with Soundwave had caused her to lose the majority of her energy. Her lack of recharge didn't aid her either. Arcee hadn't actually realized this until now. Frag, how long had it been since she'd had a decent recharge and fill of tanks?

Her optics offlined for one measly klik.

They opened again. In a flash, someone had come into her view. It was Soundwave. Her optics cleared. She was on the ground.

"Soundwave!" she exclaimed. She noticed his fingers had energon on them. His he get hurt? Did he hurt Bulkhead?

Then she realized it was from her own plating.

"What are you waiting for?! Leave." she ushered. Soundwave looked down at her injuries.

"I'll be fine!"

::Autobot mech:: he reminded her.

"He's my friend. So are the Autobots,"

He hadn't left yet.

::Injures acquired,::

"Nothing new, I'm used to it,"

::Acquired from Autobot mech::

"Soundwave!" she huffed clutching his arm.

"We'll talk later, I promise!"

He nodded. He grasped her arm gently before standing up. Soundwave transformed into his aerial mode, and flew out of there.

A minute later another mech arrived at her side.

"Arcee... why?"

She blacked out.

* * *

Her optics opened long before she was ready to awaken.

Fuzzy images began to morph themselves into reality. In front of her was Bulkhead, and Optimus. They both seemed to be exchanging words. When Bulkhead saw her, he motioned Optimus towards her.

Blue optics opened completely, and focused onto the mechs. The leader regarded her sternly. Bulkhead seemed to give her a look of betrayal.

She slowly rose up from the berth. Arcee noticed she was in the medics room.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"You were offline for a few hours," responded Optimus. Arcee looked at Bulkhead. Her optics widened.

"Bulkhead! Are you alright?" Arcee asked. The green mech looked away.

"Just fine." he grumbled. She furrowed her optic-ridges.

"What's going on?" she questioned. Her leader gave a deep sigh.

"Arcee, I understand you have been affiliating yourself with the enemy," Optimus spoke.

The femme looked down. It took her a moment to respond. So they knew. Arcee didn't expect one simple night to lead to too many revelations. She noticed how urgent they seemed to think this situation was. The femme couldn't blame them. Betrayal was a big deal. And Arcee knew better than to lie to the mech she had sworn allegiance to.

"Yes, Optimus." Arcee responded lowly.

Bulkhead looked enraged. Optimus held a hand in front of him.

"Optimus! I swear to Primus that I haven't given him any information! He has not done anything to try and get information either! I have made it clear to him and everyone here that my allegiance will always be with the Autobots!"

"Arcee..." began Optimus.

"No, you have seen what I have been through, in the battle field with you all and more. I have not suffered all of that to be a Decepticon."

"Then why were you with him? How long do you have seeing him?"

Arcee wasn't going to answer him until Optimus' stare had pierced her long enough.

"I have a few months seeing him,"

"And what was your relation to him?" Optimus asked.

"Lover," she responded. "Optimus, please understand that this changes nothing between us and the Decepticons. I will strongly remain here to fight alongside you,"

"What was it that made you react in such a way?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What was your motive?" Optimus asked.

"It's kind of personal..." Arcee paused. "But if it'll prove to you that I am a loyal Autobot, I will tell you."

"You all are like family. I couldn't see any of you in any other way. Though, I didn't feel the need for anyone else but my team. I felt content with that. I didn't need any more attachments or losses. Actually, I thought that all I needed was myself.

"But... that was before Soundwave and I encountered. At first, we didn't trust each other at all, as expected. None of us would let our guards down. I was too smart for him to try something vise versa. We despised each other at first. But after meeting up out of curiosity again, we slightly lowered our guard. We disregarded factions. To each other, we were just mech and femme,"

Arcee was partially lying. It was also with the fact that it was a fresh start for her after losing Tailgate and Cliff. The distraction was a taste of evil that was so appealing to her. But the femme could never admit this aloud.

"Arcee, I understand your reasoning, but this is still Soundwave we are talking about. The Decepticon's most loyal soldier. If Megatron were to order him to terminate you, he would not hesitate."

That wasn't completely true.

"I realize this, Optimus."

"Perhaps you did not think that Soundwave has been using you as well?" he suggested.

"Soundwave does not see me as a pleasure drone..." she hesitantly interjected.

"I see... that is what you think then?" he asked.

"Yes," Arcee nodded.

"I noticed you have acquired feelings for him." Optimus stated. Arcee shut her optics.

"Yes."

He sighed.

"Arcee, as your leader, I am aware of your honesty and determination. From the time I have known you, you have proven to be a trustworthy, valuable team member in the Autobot cause," he started, "Though keeping this in mind, I will have to command that you terminate these meetings with Megatron's third in command,"

Arcee looked up at him.

"We cannot risk your safety or the information you may have. You may be able to claim you trust him, but we cannot. As I said, you are a team member none of us wish to lose. You will have to permanently stop these visits. If you disobey, although it will pain me, I will be forced to banish you from the Autobots for treason. Do you understand?"

Arcee lowered her helm. Her optics downcast at her pedes.

"Thank you Optimus, for this chance," she said.

"You are welcome. You will see what fate will reveal itself to you, Arcee."

Arcee stood up and nodded at both mechs. She stood up high, trying to remain unaffected. It was not easy. The lingering silence was her best cue to leave.

It was then that more layers began forming around her spark. Any walls that had been let down, were rigorously rebuilding.

She knew it was day, and from then on, she would always wish for it to be night again.

But it would never be night without Soundwave.

* * *

It had been weeks before Optimus had been able to let Arcee out of the base alone, albeit only during the day. She had managed to regain his trust, but it had not been that hard to gain in the first place. She had always proved herself loyal.

Bulkhead for the most part, hardly spoke to her. Arcee didn't know if it was because he was angry or jealous. Arcee couldn't tell the really distinguish emotions well. Not even her own.

She hoped that after more time she would have the courage to begin conversation with him, but the femme preferred not. After what happened, she knew he was still wary and hurt. Perhaps after some healing was done, they would go back to their old ways to be friends like they once were. Arcee doubted it would be the same.

The other 'Bots didn't know what had happened. Optimus chose to make it confidential between them three only. Although, some of them had suspected something had happened. The 'Bots just decided not to question whatever tension still lingered around. They knew it would get them no where.

On another note, Arcee hadn't made any contact with Soundwave. She had ignored the fact that it was night and it was one of the usual nights she would be out with him. She hadn't told him if she was okay, and they hadn't talked later like she promised. Arcee would have to leave any of his questions unanswered.

The femme knew she would have to avoid him for the rest of her days until one faction won. Even then, she had a feeling that the mech would drown with his own faction before joining them. All Arcee wanted was to see at least to see him one more time.

She yearned for the times of before. It was nice having something to look forward to. The experiences they shared were ones she would not be forgetting. Even on Cybertron, Arcee had never engaged in such activities.

It would be another while before she would accustom to lacking a certain mech in her life.

"Arcee," she turned her helm. It was Ratchet.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I just found an a signal of energon somewhere along these coordinates," he demonstrated on the screen. "They are not exact so I can only bridge you so far,"

"You'll have to scout it, I need you to retrieve it before any incoming Decepticons do,"

Arcee paused.

"It's just me alone?" she asked.

"Yes, unfortunately all the others are doing their own assignments. You are the only one available as of the moment," he said.

"Then I'll be back with the energon," she said.

"I hope so. Best of luck." he said. Arcee nodded and transformed out.

* * *

Unfortunately, Arcee knew right where the coordinates were. She hadn't realized until she was halfway there. The femme cursed to herself. It was a place she had not visited in a while. She prayed to Primus that no Decepticon had arrived there yet.

Her mission was simple. She would retrieve as much energon as she could and leave. No distractions, no wasted time. The sun would set soon. Night would soon come, and day would leave quicker than the amount of time it would come. Arcee would have to be quick.

The femme arrived, knowing the entrance all too well. Her optics clenched shut, only to open them quickly. This could very well be a trap. As if she didn't know Decepticons. Arcee put her guard up.

She retracted her blades and began glancing warily for any energon. Her helm turner many angles, knowing that having her back on the enemy would be a futile mistake.

Her statement was proven when there was a sudden clank. The noise easily reached her audios in the silence. Arcee knew she wasn't alone anymore.

And the femme had a feeling she knew exactly who had joined her. Was it worth turning around. Her current action of staying put contradicted her previous thought.

The presence neared her. Arcee stood frozen, her servos clenching. She waited in silent anticipation.

It was then that she couldn't wait anymore. Arcee refused to let the danger come to her, she'd come to it. The femme let out a battle cry and swung, only to have her blades reflected. Arcee flipped back and landed swiftly.

She opened her mouth components, but for a moment, found she wasn't able to say anything.

It was the silence that she recognized.

"Nice of you to join, 'Con..." she swallowed.

The femme stood up meeting the mech that stood there. Long frame, glowing biolights, and a deadly gaze.

He seemed less alarmed than her.

She didn't know what to say to him. After ignoring him for a while now, nothing came to mind. Her first intinct should have been to attack again, but he didn't seem to be moving forward like she expected.

::Femme: Disappeared::

So he was in the mood for talking... the one day she really wanted to avoid it.

"I have Autobot duties. My duties do not include seeing Megatron's third in command,"

::Affair: Discovered:: he stated.

"We both know who's fault is that," she glared. "It doesn't matter."

Her optics narrowed.

"Where's the energon?"

She wanted to get straight down to business. Soundwave would not stand in her way even though, ironically he was.

The mech slightly turned around. She followed Soundwave's gaze and saw it trailed from behind him. There stood the energon.

Arcee stood in position to fight.

"I'm prepared to fight for it," she stated. She didn't hide her annoyance when Soundwave didn't do likewise.

::Unnecessary,::

"What?" she asked befuddled. How unclear was she making her actions?

::Proposition.:: he said. Arcee gave him a look.

"Proposition of what?" she asked.

::For energon.::

She stood still.

So he was straightforward. She liked that. No tricks, just going down to business. Even so, Arcee preferred not to make deals with Decepticons. They couldn't be trusted. Everybot knew that.

Though this was Soundwave she was talking about. Did she trust him? He had her attention.

"What are you suggesting?" the femme questioned, slightly lowering her guard.

::Femme: Stay this night. Energon: hers::

His response caused her to stare at him in surprise. Arcee glared at the floor and clenched her fingers. Her glare lifted towards him. Her optics regarded him with rancor.

"I don't think you deserve it."

Soundwave clenched his fingers as well.

::Soundwave: will fight as well.:: He stood defensive. The mech was an able warrior. If he was determined to guard the energon or battle, he would be capable of doing it.

Only one thing seemed to bother her.

"Why did you offer that proposal?" she asked.

"Night: Dull. Arcee: my distraction,"

Distraction? She should be offended for being deemed only that. But he didn't say she was only a distraction, he said she was _his_ distraction. The thought of it certainly justified his reasoning. The femme was bound to come back to him, that slagger knew. The fact that it was completely wrong to do this, made her want more of it.

She completely lowered her guard. Arcee slightly smirked.

"You're not persuading me,"

He lowered his guard as will.

"The Autobots will expect me to return by morning," she said. Soundwave took this as a hint and began nearing the femme. She met him halfway.

::Night: Long.::

There was a pause. Her fingers brushed over his long arm. His voice then filled the silence.

"Day won't come soon," he spoke aloud. The femme traveled closer into his arms. She looked up at him.

"I got caught last time. Optimus threatened to banish me from the Autobots for treason if I continue,"

::Suggestion: Become Decepticon?::

Her optic-ridge raised at the suggestion.

"You know why I can't do that. We are both too loyal for our own good. Which is why I know you'll never become an Autobot,"

::Affirmative::

His visor clicked. The old cycle would start all over again. Only every time it would replay, the events always escalated to a different level.

His visor then hissed slightly open. That was her cue to completely remove it. She did so, but before she could put in into her subspace, Soundwave stopped her. He took it from her. Arcee slightly smiled.

"Soundwave," she said sternly.

He looked at her.

"I hate expressing myself," she stated. His optics met hers in a long stare.

"But I'm sure you know the probability and outcome of this,"

::Situation: Always has been illicit,::

"What do you feel about this?"

::Decepticons: Do not feel,::

Arcee looked at him full of irritation and slight anger. He stroked her back-struts.

::Both Cybertronians will stop. Soundwave: will not. Arcee will not::

"I know why I won't stop, but why won't you?"

"..."

"_Conclusion: Unknown._"

Arcee wrapped her arms around his neck. He hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

"So we'll keep doing this?" she questioned.

Soundwave nodded.

"We know the consequences if we both get caught," Arcee said. Optimus would never approve of this. He had given her a warning the first time. She had disobeyed.

Though, he did say fate had something decided for her. Who was to say that this wasn't decided for her?

Bulkhead, who still had feelings for her, was now stuffed to the back of her processor. He would never forgive her as well. Either way, he would be a just a friend because Arcee already had a lover.

Soundwave nodded once more.

"Consequences: Unimportant,"

She leaned in for a kiss. He responded quickly and deepened it as much as he could.

But Arcee backed up. This seemed to annoy him.

"Anything else you would like to add in?"

"Currently: Occupied._ Talk: Later,_" he spoke.

Arcee grinned and was taken into another delicious kiss from the Decepticon.

* * *

**A/N: (Yes, I included all those characters in the summary to confuse people, pardon my afthole-ness.)**

**I have worked on this longer than I should have. I really just wanted this posted so please excuse any minor spelling errors. **

**Also, I am not too familiar with writing Autobots. I did my best. (Arcee won't take anyone's bullslag, but neither will Soundwave.)**

**That is all I have. Open ended, leaving you all guessing what might have happened. **

**Thanks for your time and feel free to leave a review. **


End file.
